1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a side rail assembly capable of being easily detached from or mounted to a post of a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
China patent publication number CN102695396B discloses a slide rail tool free mounting frame for a server, which comprises a pair of frame positioning columns (4) arranged on a slide rail back mounting frame (1) and a frame floating hook (2). The frame floating hook (2) includes a pair of hooks (230) respectively arranged on a pair of wings (205), which are respectively provided with slide guide sleeves (201) and are in fixed connection through an ‘arch door’ shaped bending piece (206). The slide rail back mounting frame (1) is fixed with two slide guide columns (101), which are sleeved in the slide guide sleeves (201) and are in fixed connection through limit screws (7). First return springs (6) are arranged on the slide guide sleeves (201) between the wings (205) and the limit screws (7). The slide rail back mounting frame (1) is further provided with a floating pin hole (104) for placing a floating pin (3). One end of the floating pin (3) is connected to the ‘arch door’ shaped bending piece (206) through the limit screws (7), and the other end of the floating pin is a conical head (301) arranged in the floating pin hole (104). Second return springs (5) are arranged on the floating pin (3) between an end face of the conical head (301) and the limit screws (7).
According to such arrangement, although the prior art can lock or release the slide rail back mounting frame (1) through the floating pin (3) driven by an outer rail of the slide rail covered by a back frame. However, the design of the prior art is easily limited by length of the outer rail and adjustment amount of a bracket cooperating with the outer rail, such that there are restrictions on use. In other words, the length of the outer rail must be long enough for driving the floating pin (3) in order to lock or release the slide rail back mounting frame (1).